


Uzumaki Naruko: To the Victor, the Spoils Exerpt #1

by SeerKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction account for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzumaki Naruko: To the Victor, the Spoils Exerpt #1

**Uzumaki Naruko: To the Victor, the Spoils -Chapter 8 Lemon Excerpt.**

 

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

　

Anko smiled, “Gaki, you won’t regret this.” she said before capturing Naruko in a deep kiss. Naruko’s eyes widened at the unexpected move and she tensed slightly before Anko’s skilled kissing made her relax and melt into the Snake Mistress’ hold.

‘ _I never knew a kiss would be so…intoxicating._ ’ Naruko thought as she felt Anko’s tongue teasing and tantalising her own. She tried to mimic Anko and was somewhat successful.

Anko’s hands traced down Naruko’s body, leaving what felt like a trial of fire in their wake. Naruko squeaked slightly when her breasts were cupped by Anko, who broke the kiss to whisper into the younger girl’s ear.

“Hmmm…your boobs are bigger than I expected gaki.” Naruko shivered at the lust in Anko’s voice.

“The…the only girl with bigger boobs than me in my graduation class is Hinata-chan.” Naruko breathed as her breasts were massaged by Anko.

“Really?” Anko raised an eyebrow at this as she deliberately rubbed Naruko’s nipples, eliciting a moan from the girl.

“Y-Yes.” Naruko managed to get out, “Take us to the Onsen sometime and you’ll see.”

“Hmm.” Anko hummed a bit as she absently teased her soon-to-be-lover’s mounds with ease of familiarity, “I’ll have to do that gaki. For now though, it’s all about you. Now why don’t we get a bit more comfortable?”

With a couple of swift motions, both of the women’s tops were fluttering to the floor. Anko motioned to Naruko.

“Here. You seen them, now touch them, feel them.” she invited.

Naruko hesitantly touched Anko’s breasts, and then massaged them once she grew more confident.

Anko moaned a bit. This girl really _was_ a natural at Injutsu. All she needs is a little practice, some confidence and she’ll be all set.

“Not bad gaki.” Anko said softly, “Now, let me show you the _advanced_ tricks.”

She stopped Naruko’s hands with a touch as she spoke, reached for Naruko’s own breasts and began alternately rolling and tweaking the girl’s nipples in a slow, deliberate pattern.

“Ahn!” Naruko moaned, writhing slightly as Anko’s experienced fingers teased her breasts. She felt herself getting more and more aroused with each tweak of her nipples and she was certain her new thong was getting soaked.

“On to the bed, Naruko.” Anko’s voice penetrated the haze around Naruko’s head and she nodded absently. As she fell back to sprawl on the bed, she heard the sound of another piece of fabric hitting the floor.

‘ _Kami, this…this is really happening._ ’ Naruko thought fuzzily as Anko joined her on the bed, ‘ _I’m really going to sleep with Anko-sensei…oh kami, don’t let me mess this up!_ ’

“Let’s get you out of those, shall we?” Anko murmured as she eased the thong off the blond kunoichi and tossed it to one side. She took in the fully revealed body of Naruko with the eye of an experienced kunoichi and seductress and was moderately pleased by what she saw.

She made two handsigns and then dipped her head between Naruko’s legs and started lapping at her womanhood, eliciting a startled ‘eep!’ from her lover.

Naruko’s eyes flew open as she felt something intruding _within_ her womanhood and moving in a _very_ …interesting way that had her bucking her hips on instinct. She moaned and grasped Anko’s head as a feeling of pressure grew within her and she knew instinctively that she wanted _something_ and that Anko could give it to her.

“Anko-sensei…I…I’m gonna…!” Naruko gasped as the feeling within her suddenly became far more urgent and seemed to fill her with a sense of desperation.

“Let go, lover.” Anko murmured soothingly to her, “Let me take care of everything and _come_!”

Naruko gasped, moaned and then obeyed her sensei’s command and climaxed with a shriek. Her body twitched and jerked slightly before flopping to the bed, leaving her panting and tired yet feeling warm and oh-so good.

Anko withdrew her head from Naruko’s womanhood, revealing her tongue, which had grown to an extra long length and was just as flexible as before. She quickly cancelled the jutsu and returned her tongue to its normal length.

“A-Anko-sensei…what…?” Naruko asked through her haze of pleasure.

“A useful little jutsu; **_Hebi Ninpo:_** ** _Jazetsu (Snake Ninja Art: Snake Tongue)_**.” Anko replied with a smirk, “It’s one of the jutsu I’ll be teaching you which can be use for both Injutsu and for combat. Tell me Naruko, how do you feel?”

Naruko shuddered a bit before replying in a soft voice, “The best I’ve ever felt in my life.”

Anko felt flattered at the compliment, but decided to press on. “Thanks gaki. Now, let’s get on to the main event.”

“M-Main event?” Naruko’s eye widened fractionally.

“Yep. It’s not fair to feel good by yourself, lover.” Anko purred as she slowly stalked up Naruko’s body, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Y-Yes…” Naruko said faintly before Anko’s mouth captured her own yet again.

The two kunoichi move close to each other and pressed their bodies together as they kissed. Their breasts pressed together, their hands ran over each other’s bodies as they moaned in pleasure.

Their womanhoods ground together at a faster pace by the minute as they each became more full of pleasure, and began approaching their climax.

“A…Anko-sensei…I’m…almost…again…” Naruko moaned.

“Me too, Naru-chan…” Anko replied, “Together…let’s come together…!”

A second later, both Anko and Naruko moaned each other’s name as they climaxed, their bodies shuddering as pleasure soared through them like wildfire, then left just as quickly, leaving the two kunoichi basking in the afterglow.

“Th…That was…amazing…” Naruko muttered as she lay against Anko’s body, trembling slightly.

“Damn right.” Anko replied as she wound her arms around Naruko, “And it just gets better from here.”

“B…better?!” Naruko looked as if she didn’t believe such a thing was possible.

“Yep. This is just the low foothills of what sex can be like.” Anko replied, then yawned. “Damn gaki, you fairly took it out of me. I need some sleep.”

Naruko blushed and nodded.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 


End file.
